


琴吻

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 有点变态的🐑和有点暗黑的🍊，ooc，雷，写时没带脑子。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 31





	琴吻

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy感觉自己的心脏中长出许多鸟来，在他的胸腔里横冲直撞，仿佛他一张开嘴，就要从他的身体里飞出来。他的躯壳是一个笼子，关着他未命名的无法安抚的欲望。Brett的手带给他太多的感觉，太痛，太痒，太胀了。他感觉被掌控，又掌控着，Brett在他的手里，在他的身体上，在他的脑子里种满了许许多多的欲望。他终于在Brett手中释放，迟来的局促和羞耻终于追上了他，Eddy慌忙松开掐着Brett脖子的左手，Brett的身体猛地向后拱起，精液溅在他的衬衫上。Brett喘着粗气剧烈地咳嗽起来。愧疚像一个球棍击中了他，他慌乱地道歉，又变回原来的那个Eddy了。Brett摆摆手表示他没事，等他喘匀了气看着Eddy好像他是个什么难解的命题。最终他还是好端端地坐在Eddy的腿上把Eddy抱在怀里。  
>  “别想了，我哪也不去。Brett在他头顶叹气，他们依旧有许多问题需要解决，但不是现在，他们总会找到办法的。

坐进驾驶座的时候Eddy还在想刚刚的事，Brett把自己摔进后座弄出很大动静，一只手摇摇晃晃地抓着手机从耳边突然伸过来，Brett又在拍什么ins story了。他总拍一堆乱七八糟的小视频，奇怪角度的脸，光线糟糕的食物，突然出现的蜘蛛，粉丝真的愿意看这些玩意儿么？Eddy系好安全带发动车子，又要没油了，一会儿路过加油站的时候可别忘了。Eddy努力想着一些有的没的，他盯着路面好像在贯彻安全驾驶准则，个屁，安全驾驶的司机才不会喝酒精饮料。他们离公寓很近，没有警察会无聊到半夜十二点在布里斯班的犄角旮旯里就为了逮他酒驾。  
“就十分钟”信了Brett的鬼话才有鬼了，他们足足呆了两个多小时。Brett遇到熟人了，被拉过去喝酒，Eddy不太擅长这个，他摆摆手示意他不介意一个人在吧台呆着，Brett给他点了一杯低度数的酒，他怀疑是女士酒，然后Brett就欢快地被拐走了。忘恩负义的家伙！Eddy在心里诽谤，拉走Brett的女孩一直看着他又回头和Brett说着什么逗地Brett哈哈大笑。等他回来可得问问他又说了什么，Eddy喝了一口杯子里的东西，太甜了。 “你真的不介意你男朋友跟别人聊天把你晒在这？”一个小时过去了，Eddy拒绝了前来搭讪的一个女孩和两个男孩，该死的他看起来不应该是笔直笔直的么？酒保妹子都看不下去跑过来询问他了。  
“什么？不，他不是我男朋友”那会儿Eddy还没习惯人人都把他和Brett当成一对儿的事，但是很快基本上所有人都认为他俩是一对，他俩看上去真的很像一对儿么？Eddy时常困惑。  
“哦得了吧，你在这坐着，眼睛就粘在他身上从来没移开过”酒保妹子估计这会儿没什么工作，开始调戏他玩儿，毕竟Eddy看起来很有趣。“我不是...”Eddy慌忙想解释，然后绝望地意识到当一个人对他的认知先入为主，无论怎么解释都没是越描越黑。“你那么想独占他，就去把他捉到床上去解决嘛，还是说这是你俩的什么情趣”这对话是Eddy始料未及的，被误会成一对儿是一码事，当他和Brett实打实的出现在别人猜测中的暧昧影像里那是另一码事了。那些把他和Brett当做情侣的人，他们脑海中的那张床上，都会有他和Brett赤裸交缠的身体么？这个念头可把他吓坏了，他见过Brett的裸体，他也很熟悉自己的身体的样子，在脑子里加工一下产生逼真的影像甚至不难，他有足够多的素材可以使用，事实是那太逼真了，他连他们做爱应该是什么样子都能想象到。这太诡异了，他奇异地不感觉不适，他发现自己并不介意和Brett上床。  
“我没有...想要独占他，我尊重他的私人空间，毕竟我不能把他一直拴在我身旁”Eddy放弃了否认他们的关系，反正否认也没有用了，干脆让对话任意发挥了。“哇偶，你可真是个甜心，我男朋友要是有你一半甜就好了”酒保妹子继续逗弄他，Eddy是真的很容易脸红。“怎么了？”Brett回过头来看向Eddy用口型问他，Eddy摆摆手示意不用管他，Brett又回到他的社交活动中去了。“哦，我知道了，这就是情趣”酒保妹子摇摇头“我瞎操心个什么劲儿，毕竟你都把签名留在他脖子上了，没想到你是床上比较猛的类型”Eddy正要把杯底太甜的部分解决掉，猝不及防听到这句话差点把自己呛死。他努力控制咽反射没把酒喷出来，咳嗽了半天才找回自己的嗓子。  
“什么？”Eddy怀疑他听到的不是英语，不然为什么每个字都明白连在一起听不懂？“脖子上的吻痕啊？装什么傻？这么老远我都看见了，啧啧啧”好吧，Eddy哭笑不得，这个真不能怪他了“那个是琴吻啊，我也有”Eddy捂住脸，把衬衫领子拉下来一些展示给酒保看“琴吻是什么吻？”酒保妹子显然没有理解“就是小提琴啊，我们两个，是小提琴家，练琴练太多了就会有，这个痕迹”Eddy无奈地苦笑，他自己的琴吻不是特别重，可能是肤色深的缘故并不明显。但是Brett白白净净的脖子上的那个，可真是非常扎眼“哇，是这样，可是这好色情哦”这回Eddy是真的把嘴里的酒喷出来了。  
现在的小姑娘脑子里到底都在想些什么？回到公寓Eddy还是在想Brett和琴吻的事。Brett的脖子在他眼前晃来晃去，Brett这会疯累了，正瘫在他对面的沙发上举着手机玩。Eddy无法控制地盯着那截脖子，好像Brett的脖子和上面的琴吻都是突然间长出来的新鲜玩意。“bro，你在看什么？你不对劲，是因为我把你放在一边你一个人呆傻了么？”Brett一边飞快地打字，一边满嘴跑火车。“我又忘了加油了”隔了有两分钟，Eddy才回答，这会儿Brett已经快要睡着了。  
Eddy发现他没法把Brett的琴吻从脑子里赶出去，他伸长手臂去够床头柜上充电的手机，凌晨两点，Brett在旁边的床上呼呼大睡，而他在这里深受Brett脖子的困扰辗转难眠。Eddy一头扎进无辜的枕头，试图说服自己的脑子放他去睡觉吧。  
隔天早上Eddy顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈和一头乱草坐在桌子前有一下没一下地凌迟盘子里的煎蛋，蛋黄戳破流了出来，Eddy没空欣赏自己火候完美的煎蛋技术。Brett坐在他对面喝着开机咖啡，和他对比起来简直称得上是精神抖擞。“bro，你怎么了？”Brett把脖子和脑袋一起伸过来，Eddy绝望地发现自己的眼睛又跑去琴吻上了。“我没事”才怪了，我快要被你的脖子上那个小东西折磨疯了，我又不能说出来。Eddy拿起叉子叉了一点空气送进嘴里，Brett确信Eddy肯定被什么不可告人的秘密弄坏了。事情没有变好，Eddy在第八次暂停手里要剪的视频的时候差点把空格键敲坏。视频里的Brett正凑近镜头讲解小提琴的构造，他的脸在镜头以外，手由于距离太近虚焦了，只有那截可恶的脖子，和那枚琴吻，大摇大摆地占据整个镜头的中心。Eddy放在时间轴上的鼠标来回移动，努力克制自己不要删掉这段，他开始不希望有别人看到Brett的琴吻了，那姑娘说得对，这太色情了，尤其对于一个音乐家来说。但是别人脖子上的琴吻就没有问题，只有Brett的困扰着他，这绝对是Brett的错。  
Brett是什么时候发现的？大概有一周吧，毕竟他也不是天天和Eddy泡在一起，而且一开始的时候，他考虑的方向错了。Eddy是会经常盯着他看，这不是什么新鲜事，他已经习惯了。但是最近Eddy总是盯着他出神，这就不太正常了。  
一开始他以为Eddy又在计划着怎么捉弄他了，但是很快就打消了这个念头，这比恶作剧严重多了，就算是一个巨大的恶作剧，也用不着这样。后来他觉得Eddy可能背着他做了什么对不起他的事不敢开口，可是Eddy能做什么事？而且Eddy看起来是有点愧疚但是这成分也不是很多，这就非常可疑了。终于在结束了另一期的lingling40hrs以后，Eddy粘在他脖子上的视线近乎直白，被他当场捉住。“我知道了”Brett说，他腾地站起来向沙发里的Eddy走来，不，Brett知道什么了？Eddy第一时间想逃跑。Brett没有给他这个机会，他一下子凑上来，抓过Eddy的手，直直的把脖子怼进Eddy的左手里。Eddy有一双令所有弦乐家都羡慕的大手，而Brett的脖子很细，那只手刚好能掌握一个Brett的宽度。Eddy下意识地收紧左手，大拇指的指纹正好覆盖在那该死的，罪恶的，暗红色的琴吻上。Brett什么都知道。  
该死，他的左手有着自己的想法，Brett的脖子在他的手里，他的手心有点凉，而Brett的脖子那么热，他能摸到Brett上下滚动的喉结，Brett发出声音，那声带就贴着他的掌纹震动。他的拇指轻轻地摩擦那块硬硬的皮肤，琴吻，多么美妙，听起来一点也不痛。Eddy发现他无法将视线从这个由自己的手和Brett的脖子一起构成的画面移开，这太亲密了，Eddy觉得他所有的秘密都摊开在Brett面前。Eddy把Brett拉过来放在腿上，太妙了，Brett被他的脖子掌控着方向，完全不能反抗。Eddy凑近他，用自己的嘴唇覆盖上那片皮肤，于是那便是他的吻了，Brett将永远带着他的吻在脖子上招摇过市。  
Brett在他腿上不舒服地扭动，Eddy收紧左手，气管和脉搏在他手里胀大又收缩，Brett无法出声，也没法移动。他的脸由于缺氧涨红了，那一成不变的表情终于有了波动。Eddy感觉自己在变成另一个人，他突然被一个更坚决的人格接管了，指引着他做他一直渴望的事。Eddy的右手爬上Brett的腿“你硬了”Eddy贴着Brett的脖子说。  
“Fuck you”发不出声音的Brett用口型骂他，两只手立即反击地去解他的腰带。这于是变成了不公平的较量，Eddy只有一只手的空余，还在和Brett的腰带纠缠的时候Brett的手已经伸进他的内裤里去了。Brett的手比他的小一些，手指也要细一些，手心很热，被握住的感觉和自己很不一样。他指尖的茧子触感却和自己很相似，食指的茧子划过囊袋令他颤抖起来。他终于解开了Brett的裤子急不可耐地握住他，用尽一切技巧取悦他，Brett在他的左手中发出美好的呻吟，在他右手中挣扎战栗。  
Eddy感觉自己的心脏中长出许多鸟来，在他的胸腔里横冲直撞，仿佛他一张开嘴，就要从他的身体里飞出来。他的躯壳是一个笼子，关着他未命名的无法安抚的欲望。Brett的手带给他太多的感觉，太痛，太痒，太胀了。他感觉被掌控，又掌控着，Brett在他的手里，在他的身体上，在他的脑子里种满了许许多多的欲望。他终于在Brett手中释放，迟来的局促和羞耻终于追上了他，Eddy慌忙松开掐着Brett脖子的左手，Brett的身体猛地向后拱起，精液溅在他的衬衫上。Brett喘着粗气剧烈地咳嗽起来。愧疚像一个球棍击中了他，他慌乱地道歉，又变回原来的那个Eddy了。Brett摆摆手表示他没事，等他喘匀了气看着Eddy好像他是个什么难解的命题。最终他还是好端端地坐在Eddy的腿上把Eddy抱在怀里。  
“别想了，我哪也不去。Brett在他头顶叹气，他们依旧有许多问题需要解决，但不是现在，他们总会找到办法的。


End file.
